Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)/Web of Shadows
Web of Shadows is the 8th episode of Season 2 in Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Characters Featured Characters * Champions ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Firestar / Liz Allan ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Sword Master / Lin Lie (First appearance) (joins team) ** Brawn / Amadeus Cho Supporting Characters * Shang-Chi * Blade / Eric Brooks (First appearance) * Max Modell * Anna Maria Marconi Antagonists * Dragon's Breath ** Mister Negative / Martin Li (Flashback and main story; origins revealed) ** Michael Morbius the Living Vampire (First appearance) (joins team) ** Red Vulture / Jimmy Natale ** Huns * Shadow King / The Mandarin / Chen Lu (single appearance; dies) (Flashback and main story; origins revealed) (as Mandarin in flashback) Other Characters * Flash Thompson * Fuxi (mentioned only) Plot episode is set during the events of previous episodePeter Parker and Miles Morales are in the K'un-Lun Temple training with Shang-Chi's young samurai apprentice Lin Lie the Sword Master before they go aid Firestar and Brawn on defeating a clan of Huns from the Dragon's Breath who were sent by Mister Negative to eliminate Shang-Chi and his students. After they defeat the clan, one of the Huns resurfaces and reveals himself as a vampire, proceeding to attack both the young heroes and his own clan. Spider-Man and his team fight the vampire until it is attacked and neutralized by vampire hunter Blade, who reveals that the Hun was infected by Michael Morbius, a former scientist who was tuned into a "Living Vampire" due to exposure to chemicals containing bat DNA. They later consult Shang-Chi, who deduces that both Morbius and Mister Negative's Dragon Breath seek the Eye of Shangri-La, a huge pear-shaped gemstone which contains the Elixir of Life. Brawn states that the Eye is in Horizon High School, where it was taken in by Max Modell and Anna Maria Marconi for study, and the young heroes rush in. Also, notified of the Eye's location is Mister Negative, who sends Red Vulture after it, but not without a shadow-like figure following. Peter and his friends, followed by Blade, reach Modell and Marconi, who claim that the Eye had showed them visions of the past, including Martin Li's origins as a former prodigy of K'un-Lun Academy who was banished after betraying his former master in the eyes of Shang-Chi, but not before Li was infected by a virus which granted him his Darkforce powers. The school is suddenly attacked by both Red Vulture and Morbius, and just after Peter and his team suit up for battle, the shadow-like figure which followed Red Vulture possesses Flash Thompson (who was at the time accompanying Marconi), revealing himself to as the Shadow King, and forces him to attack Modell and Marconi. Modell struggles to hold the possessed Flash off while Marconi takes the Eye to a safe place. While helping Spider-Man and the team battle Red Vulture and Morbius, Lin Lie senses a natural disturbance within Horizon High and suspects of an evil presence which Red Vulture unknowingly brought with him. After restraining Red Vulture and Mobius, Spider-Man rushes to help Modell restrain Flash, whom Lin Lie notices to be possessed by Shadow King. Through a ritual they were taught by Shang-Chi to perform, Spider-Man and Lin Lie access the Astral Plane and discover Shadow King as they begin having visions of his origins as Chen Lu, the ancient ruler of a vicious Chinese dynasty and the first Mandarinas revealed in flashbacks of ''I See You Owl'' who, many millennia ago, sought to conquer all dynasties of China until he was defeated and slayed by one of the Masters of Kung Fu, but not before he performed a Darkforce ritual which allowed him to merge with soul with his own shadow. SPider-Man and Lin Lie proceed to fight Shadow King, but are advised by Brawn to hurry because Shadow King is also slowly draining Flash's soul and life force. Despite the struggle, the two manage to separate Shadow King from Flash, but only for Shadow King to hop into Red Vulture, as Shadow King requires a more powerful host body to absorb the Eye of Shangri-La and retain his original form, a process which may end up killing his host as well. The young heroes and Blade manage to fight Shadow King as Morbius pleads for Spider-Man to release him as he compliments he sought the eye for the purpose of curing his rare blood disorder. Spider-Man agrees if Morbius helps the team fight off Shadow King. Agreeing with these terms, Mobius does so by using his vampiric abilities to drain Shadow King's energies. Though the process renders Morbius unconscious, Shadow King is removed from Red Vulture's body and rendered vulnerable and weakened. Shadow King attempts to possess Spider-Man out of revenge until he is empaled by Blade and Lin Lie with their swords, destroying his evil spirit permanently. Just then, Morbius and Red Vulture are taken by Darkforce portals projected by Mister Negative, who vows that this battle is far from over before retreating. As Kid Arachnid and Brawn work on an antidote to cure Morbius in case they meet him again, Blade takes his leave voicing to find more answers about the source of Morbius' vampiric powers, and Spider-Man and Lin Lie deliver the Eye of Shangri-La to Shang-Chi, who locks it away in the K'un-Lun Temple for safe-keeping while advising Spider-Man and the team (now joined by Lin Lie) to prepared, and Peter vows that they will... whatever it takes. Voice Cast * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Natalie Lander as Firestar / Liz Allan * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Matthew Yang King as Sword Master / Lin Lie * Eric Bauza as Brawn / Amadeus Cho * James Sie as Shang-Chi * Terrence C. Carson as Blade / Eric Brooks * Grey DeLisle as Anna Maria Marconi * Fred Tatasciore as Max Modell * Matthew Mercer as Michael Morbius * Stephen Oyoung as Mister Negative / Martin Li * Steve Blum as Red Vulture / Jimmy Natale * Andrew Kishino as Shadow King / Chen Lu * Benjamin Diskin as Flash Thompson Trivia * References Category:Episodes Category:Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)